Darcy Lewis is a witch, enough said
by InsanityfortheSaneAcorn
Summary: Snape finds out he has a daughter, who is an american witch. Guess who? Multi-Fandom crossovers, plus Loki and Crazy Adventures. Mix of chapters and one-shots. Madness to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, The Magicians or anything.**

**Fandoms probably crossing-over: The Magicians on SYFY, Any Marvel movies, plus Marvel Netflix series, Harry Potter Movies/Books and anything else I can think of later i'll write it down.**

* * *

"That letter won't catch fire if you keep glaring a it…" Darcy says before shoving a spoon full of cocoa puffs into her mouth as she kept watching her friend across the table from her. "What does it say?"

Regina Waugh, or as she liked to be called "Gigi" was the girl who sat across from Darcy at the breakfast table, she continued to glare down at the letter she just received from her brother Eliot.

"El, found out I got kicked out of Salem Witches Academy, and he said this was my last option in America. Since I was banned from Ilvermorny last year, Salem was my last shot. Until I find another option, he's cutting me off."

"uhhh…. This sucks." Gigi groaned dropping her head on to the table with a audible 'thunk'.

"Look on the Bright-side." Darcy chirped.

"And what Bright-side is that?"

"I don't know that's just what Jane always tells me before I turn her out." Darcy replies

"Thank god it's not a howler, although that never seemed to be El's style." Darcy pointed out to Gigi waving her spoon in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own: J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books and movies, The Magicians books and SYFY show, Marvel Universe, Booksmart (2019) or any other fandoms i'm forgetting...**

* * *

"This can't be right…" Severus muttered to himself. He was currently sitting in Gringotts after getting a letter from his account's manager, stating there has been a change on the Prince Family Tree, which was odd…

"It says here, that she's in America and is around the age of 16…"

Snape started to tune him out as his mind reeled. Sixteen years ago, what happened around that time…. Wait… dammit Lucius! He couldn't remember the exact ramifications that started the exertion, but two things were certain. One, there was a lot of firewhiskey, two, an international Portkey was involved.

,,,,

Deciding the best course of action for now was to ignore it, he decided to head back to the school to finish lesson plans for the coming weeks. It's not like anyone knew about this, and he intended to keep it that way.

When Snape got back to the school he was called to the headmaster's office for the yearly meeting, to discuss September 1st which was coming up, and who was needed to deliver certain acceptance letters.

As always he was the first to strode into Dumbledore's office seconds before the other heads of houses arrived. When McGonagall arrived, she was holding the Hogwarts Acceptance Leger

"Why am I here, I have other things to do." Snape drawled**.**

"Something has come to my attention recently. I do not understand why they didn't join the register years ago, instead of recently, but anyway… Two new names appeared in the Book just last night, and they are not first years but will be starting their fifth year."

"again why is this important to me?" Snape deadpanned.

"One girl has the surname Lewis-Snape." McGonagall said instead of drawing it out like Albus was.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Neither did I." Severus snapped, annoyed that now the headmaster was aware of this new bit of information. Although he hasn't come around to believing it himself yet.

"Minnie, I know you usually deliver the letters to the muggleborn and muggle raised students, but I think I'll assign Severus to deliver these two letters." Dumbledore said to McGonagall, before he turned his attention back to Snape "I'll arrange you an international Portkey after this meeting." Dumbledore said smiling. He was excited to see how this new development would turn out

Snape chose to stay silent and contemplate what he had done in a previous life to get him to this point in time.


End file.
